Present carrier rack systems for motor vehicles, such as cars, trucks, vans, minivans, sports utility vehicles (SUV's), and motor homes, generally involve a system of multiple straps attached onto the vehicle, a system attached to a universal hitch, a system attached to a roof, or a system attached to a bumper. These systems are cumbersome, heavy, and difficult to store at home or in the vehicle when the systems are not in use. Additionally, these systems may not be adaptable to all types of vehicles, and when some of these systems are attached, they often make it difficult to access the trunk or doors. These systems are susceptible to theft and may scratch and damage the vehicle when attached and used.
In the case of systems involving multiple straps, these systems are complicated to attach onto the vehicle and may loosen with use over time. In the case of systems attached to the roof, these systems create wind resistance when the car is moving and are difficult to access. For carrier systems that are attached to bumpers, these systems damage the sensitive bumper mechanism and have limited supportability. For trailer hitch systems, the systems are heavy and difficult to attach, detach, and store.
Additionally, organization and storage space is important for people from all walks of life. Improved organization and storage saves time when preparing for activities. It saves space in a home garage, basement, storage garage or shed, closet, office, home, room or any other place things are stored. It may also help prevent injuries which can occur from tripping, falling, dropping, knocking over unstable items, or other accidental or unintentional actions. Likewise it may save money because when items fall they may be individually harmed in the form of dents, breaks, chips or other damage or may dent, break, chip, or damage items which they collide with such as motor vehicles.
Accordingly, an improved carrier rack and storage system for motor vehicles would be desirable.